


our last summer

by cloudykozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ABBA, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Crying, Idk what I’m doing, M/M, Maybe OOC, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Paris - Freeform, Reminiscing, Song fic, Summer, hinata is mentioned - Freeform, kenma is mentioned, kuroo is mention, no beta we die like men, our last summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: based on “our last summer” by abba
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	our last summer

“Bokuto Koutarou will now be seeing visitors.”

Akaashi immediately sprung up from one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room and made his way towards the nurse.

She offered him a warm smile and began leading him to Bokuto’s room. Akaashi tried to keep his head down to avoid eye contact with anyone.

God, how Akaashi despised hospitals. He hated everything about them, the smell, the temperature, the feeling. Akaashi loathed all of it, but here he was, about to see the one person who could ever make him come to this stupid place. If it had been Kuroo or even Kenma, he wouldn’t have even considered coming to visit. But it’s not Kuroo and it’s not Kenma, It’s Bokuto.

The nurse stopped to look at him before she opened the door. “Is something wrong?” Akaashi asked, dread clear in his voice.

“Well, the accident left Bokuto-san mostly unharmed,” Akaashi let out a sigh of relief but tensed up again when the nurse continued to talk. “-but he did endure some head trauma.”

Akaashi felt his stomach turn.

“Head trauma?” Was all he could say in that moment.

The nurse nodded. “He might not remember you, so please be patient with him.” 

There’s a chance that Bokuto wouldn’t remember him. Akaashi felt that maybe heshould just go home or go to work. Yeah, it’s his off day but it would probably be better than this. Was he willing to take this chance and possibly get even more heart broken?

Apparently yes because as soon as the nurse opened the door, Akaashi walked in without hesitation. Bokuto’s eyes lit up immediately.

And the nurse was right, Bokuto didn’t have any broken bones, he wasn’t too bad, just a busted lip and a black eye. His face was still a bit swollen but i’m sure it looked way worse at the scene of the crash.

“Akaashi!” He said, voice still a bit hoarse from sleeping.

Akaashi swore he could’ve cried right then and there, but he didn’t. He just smiled. “Hello, Bokuto-san.”

The nurse left them to be alone and Akaashi sat in the chair next to the bed, Bokuto grabbed his hands and squeezed them. Akaashi’s heart warmed at the affection he was receiving, but sometime felt just a bit off.

“I missed you.” Bokuto said, smiling softly at the intertwined hands.

Something was definitely off, Akaashi decided. “I missed you too.” 

“So how has the best boyfriend in the world been doing?” Ah, there it is.

Akaashi felt like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. The nurse had said that he suffered from head trauma, and that he might not remember him, well he did remember Akaashi. But he didn’t remember that they had broken up last year, just three days after Christmas.

Akaashi wasn’t given the chance to speak before Bokuto was talking again. “Oh! I actually had something I wanted to ask you.”

Akaashi forced himself to talk. “What’s that, Bokuto-san?” He rasped out.

“Could you tell me what we did last summer? Apparently it was the best summer of our lives, Kuroo told me that.”

Ah so he remembers Kuroo too.

“But I cant remember it at all, that stupid car accident messed with my brain and now I don’t even remember where we went! Kuroo told me it was some place really nice.”

“Paris, Bokuto-san. We went to Paris.”

Bokuto’s eyes got wider, if that was even possible. His grip on Akaashi’s hands got tighter as he sat up a little bit straighter.

“You have to tell me everything, Akaashi! Please?” How could Akaashi say no?

“Ok Bokuto-san, I’ll tell you.”

———————————— 

_ The summer air was soft and warm, The feeling right, The Paris night did it’s best to please us  _

Akaashi and Bokuto had landed in Paris that morning. The two wanted to make this summer the most memorable one yet, because Bokuto was leaving for university and Akaashi would be working as a Manga editor. They would both be busy with their own lives, they wouldn’t have a lot of time for each other anymore, so they wanted to make this summer count.

The pair walked hand in hand down the streets of Paris, Akaashi marveled at the stars while Bokuto watched him. He was so in love with Akaashi, it made his stomach hurt knowing he would have to leave him soon. But he pushed those thoughts aside for now, enjoying the beautiful night.

_ And strolling down the Elysee, We had a drink in each cafe  _

“Gah! There’s so many places to choose from. They all look so good, I don’t know which one to pick!” Bokuto whined, lacing his fingers with Akaashi’s.

Akaashi suddenly had an idea that might’ve been a bit stupid, considering he was already low on cash, but it would be a fun experience.

“I have an idea, Bokuto-san.” He said, swinging their hands. 

Bokuto visibly perked up and his smile was back on his face, just as Akaashi had hoped for.

“Let’s get one drink from each cafe.” 

Bokuto gasped and nodded his head eagerly. “You’re brilliant! This will be so much fun!” 

Bokuto practically dragged Akaashi into the closest cafe and they ordered something simple. Akaashi got his favorite drink, which was a vanilla latte while Bokuto opted for hot chocolate.

They went to at least eleven different places and Akaashi had discovered that he cannot drink that much caffeine in one sitting and Bokuto discovered his hatred for espresso. 

“This tastes like death!” Akaashi laughed at his boyfriends antics and gladly drank the espresso for him.

Bokuto cringed at how easily it went down for Akaashi. “I don’t understand how you can like such bitter stuff, you even like bitter chocolate!”

“Well I don’t get what you see in sweets.” Akaashi poked Bokuto’s cheek before they stood up from their booth and made their way out of the cafe.

_ And you talked of politics, philosophy, and I smiled like Mona Lisa _

It was their fifth night in Paris, Bokuto and Akaashi had made it their thing to take a walk along the streets before returning to their hotel room. Today had been hectic, protesters flooded the streets and police officers were being called down to the scene. 

The sight made Bokuto angry, the protesters were peaceful and yet they were still being arrested and brutally attacked. Akaashi just wanted to leave the sight before they got hurt as well.

“I don’t get it, ‘Kaashi! Those people weren’t doing anything wrong!” He grumbled, Akaashi sighed.

“I know, it made me really upset.”

“If you wanna get married to a dude, then you should be able to marry a dude! Like it’s nothing bad or anything, but those cops made it seem like it was the end of the world.”

Akaashi listened to Bokuto’s ranting, he knew better than to try and interrupt him, it would make him more upset. He was very passionate about these sorts of things, he was big on being able to speak freely.

“And the ones with different colored skin got it even worse, that’s just bullshit! It’s not like they chose to be slightly darker than the rest of us. People are people, we’re all equal, so why are we acting this way?”

Bokuto didn’t keep talking so Akaashi took that as his cue to speak. “I don’t know, Bokuto-san. I wish I knew how to fix it, but people are stubborn. They hate anything different and they want to destroy it immediately.”

Neither of them spoke another word until they got back to the room. Once they were back, Akaashi engulfed Bokuto into a tight embrace. 

“We’ll be ok.” He whispered, and Bokuto believed him.

_We had our chance, it was a fine and true romance_.

“Let’s go dancing!” Bokuto bursted through the door of their hotel room, nearly giving Akaashi a heart attack.

“Bokuto-san!” He scolded.

Bokuto smiled sheepishly. “Heh, sorry Akaashi.”

“Dancing?” Akaashi asked, trying to steady his heart rate, Bokuto hopped on the bed beside him.

“Yeah! They’re hosting like this ball thing, super fancy and shit. We should go!” Bokuto’s eyes glistened with happiness and Akaashi wanted to kiss him until he was breathless, but he held back for now.

“Oh, yes. I’ve heard of those things.” Akaashi’s smile faded a bit and he ran his fingers through Bokuto’s hair.

“Do you know how expensive it is to get in?” Bokuto frowned, his spiked up hair seemed to droop down as well. “And plus we don’t have suits with us.” Akaashi added.

“I’m sorry, Akaashi. I didn’t even think of that.” Bokuto presses his face into Akaashi’s chest.

Akaashi thought about it for a moment before getting an idea. “Hey how about this, let’s have our own ball.”

Bokuto picked up his head and stared curiously at Akaashi. “Let’s teach ourselves how to dance, we can use my laptop to look up videos. How does that sound?”

Bokuto practically jumped on Akaashi, smothering him with kisses. Akaashi laughed and tried to push him away. “Bokuto-san!” He smiled.

Bokuto gave him one last kiss on the lips before beaming down at him. “You’re the best!”

_ No, Akaashi thought, you are. _

_ I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer memories that remain. _

Akaashi and Bokuto wanted to spend all day outdoors, they walked everywhere, visiting attractions that they had already seen before, and visiting some new ones too. They were so lost in their own worlds, they didn’t even notice the clouds rolling in. They were sitting outside a local pastry shop, Akaashi was currently wiping the strawberry filling off of Bokuto’s face when he felt a small drop of water on his wrist. He looked up and frowned.

“Looks like a storm, I don’t think we’ll make it back to the hotel in time. Let’s just sit inside the shop until it lets up.”

Bokuto looked up as well and before they could even stand up, the rain began to pour down. Akaashi was the first one up, using his jacket as an umbrella. 

“C’mon, Bokuto-san! Let’s get inside.”

Bokuto didn’t listen. He had this mischievous grin on his face, he was up to something. Akaashi gave him a warning glance. “No, Bokuto-san.”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Bokuto pouted. 

“I know what you’re thinking, we are not playing in the rain.” 

“I wasn’t gonna say we should play in the rain, let’s run to the hotel in it!” Bokuto cheered, his hair was already flat and his shirt was sticking to his skin.

Akaashi sighed and knew he wasn’t gonna with this argument. He removed his jacket from his head and took Bokuto by the hand. “You’re gonna get sick.” He said.

Bokuto shrugged. “Then you’ll just have to take care of me.”

And with that, they took off. 

_ We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass by the Eiffel Tower. _

“Akaashi, you know we’ve been in Paris for a few weeks now and we still haven’t gone to the Eiffel Tower.” Bokuto informed as he sipped at his overly sweet coffee.

Akaashi took both of their finished plates and made his way to the sink. He was right, they had been preoccupied with different things, they’d didn’t even go to the most popular attraction yet.

“You’re right, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi began washing the plates and all the utensils that they had used for breakfast. 

“Lets get ready and then we can go.”

~

There was a small river that had caught Bokuto’s attention, Akaashi couldn’t help but stop and smile at how excited Bokuto got at the smallest of things. 

“Look how clear the water is!” He said in an amazed tone, his eyes absolutely sparkling. 

Akaashi looked off in the distance and saw the tower, it looked beautiful, he wondered what it looked like at night. He made a mental note to take Bokuto back another day.

“Let’s go, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi smiled warmly and held out his hand.

Bokuto pouted but still took his hand and they continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Once they got there, Bokuto was yet again amazed. He stood there completely awestruck and Akaashi swore he fell in love for the second time. 

“It’s so beautiful.” Bokuto whispered.”

Akaashi wasn’t looked at the tower, not when there was something even more beautiful standing right next to him.

“Yeah.”

_ I was so happy we had met. It was the age of no regret, oh yes! _

Bokuto stopped himself from barging in again and scaring Akaashi like last time, he quietly opened the door to their hotel room and poked his head in. 

“Welcome back, Bokuto-san. How was your shopping trip?” Akaashi put the book he was reading on the night stand and looked over at Bokuto.

He was now standing in front of the bed and holding a plastic bag in his right hand. The grin on his face told Akaashi that he had something planned, something potentially illegal.

“What’s that?” He nodded towards the bags and Bokuto smiled.

“Glad you asked!” He set the bag down at the foot of the bed and took out two bottles of... spray paint?

Akaashi immediately jumped up and snatched the bottles away from him to get a closer look, yep definitely spray paint.

“Bokuto-san, whatever you’re thinking, STOP!” Bokuto just laughed and took one of the cans out of Akaashi’s hand.

“Oh come on! Live a little! I wanna leave my mark, I want people to know that I was here!” Bokuto said, grinning like an idiot.

Akaashi was on the verge of cardiac arrest. 

“POST A PICTURE ON TWITTER OR SOMETHING! WE’RE NOT GETTING ARRESTED!” Akaashi shouted, trying to take back the other bottle of paint.

Bokuto held it out of his reach and laughed. “No can do! Come on, I know a place where we won’t get caught.”

Now if Kuroo or Hinata had asked him to do this, he would have laughed and said no fucking way. But it’s Bokuto and for some reason Akaashi always finds it hard to deny him of what he wants. Akaashi lets out an exasperated sigh and grabs his coat.

“Let’s go you idiot.”

Bokuto pumps his fist in the air and kisses Akaashi messily on the cheek. “Thank you so much! You won’t regret this!”

~

Bokuto took him to an abandoned bridge just twenty five minutes away from their hotel. He didn’t even ask how Bokuto found this place, he figured it would be better as a mystery. Bokuto had already began his creations which consisted of little stick figures, volleyballs, and the occasional “HEY HEY HEY”. 

Akaashi was hesitant to start in fear of someone catching them, but then Bokuto gave him a reassuring look and suddenly everything felt ok. He took the cap of the paint bottle and began his works.

When he was done, the sun was starting to set, so they decided to head back. Bokuto smiled at what Akaashi had left on the bridge, it warmed his heart to see those words. In big black letters, Akaashi had written,  _ We are the protagonists of the world. _

_ Those crazy years, that was the time of the flower power. But underneath, we had a fear of flying, of getting old, a fear of slowly dying.  _

Like Akaashi had promised himself, he took Bokuto back to the Eiffel Tower, only this time it was at night. It was even more beautiful than Akaashi would have expected. But even so, Bokuto was more beautiful. The tower couldn’t even compare. They were laying on big fluffy blanket they had brought, Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s chest.

“Are you scared of growing old, Akaashi?” Bokuto had shattered the silence.

Akaashi wasn’t expecting such a heavy question so suddenly, but he had an answer ready.

“Yes.”

“Me too.”

Akaashi spoke again. “But, as long as you’re with me, I’ll be ok. We’ll be ok.” 

Bokuto kissed his head. “You’re right. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

_ I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. It the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer walking hand in hand. _

“Look at it, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto pointed at the cathedral with the biggest eyes Akaashi’s ever seen.

Akaashi laughed with the upmost fondness. “I see it, Bokuto-san. It’s gorgeous.

Bokuto held his hand tightly, tugging him to get closer. Bokuto had really wanted to visit the Notre Dame for whatever reason, Akaashi wouldn’t have expected him to be so interested it in. Bokuto was always full of surprises.

“When we get married, let’a get married in a place like this.”

Akaashi almost choked as he felt his face heat up. He grabbed Bokuto’s face and kissed his roughly. He pulled back, leaving Bokuto dazed, a goofy smile on his face.

“Yes, lets get married here.”

They continued to walk hand in hand, not even thinking of letting each other go.

_ Paris restaurants, our last summer. Morning croissants. Living for the day, worries far away. Our last summer we could laugh and play. _

Bokuto loved the food in Paris, he highly debated moving hear after he retired from volleyball. He loved the restaurants he and Akaashi would go to almost every night, he adored the fresh croissants from the bakeries each morning. He loved Paris and he loved Akaashi, everything was perfect.

They took it one day at a time, cherishing each moment. Neither of them worried about their studies or work, they didn’t bother checking social media or their phones in general. The relaxed together, they soaked up every waking moment together because they knew they didn’t have much time left, but still, they were truly happy.

They did goof around a lot, earning disapproving stares from old ladies and strict parents. Like this one time, Bokuto pushed Akaashi around in a shopping cart, and they ended up being escorted out of the store. Their chests hurt from holding in their laughter but as soon as they were alone, they cackled until they were breathless.

They felt like kids again, acting completely immature in the most inappropriate situations. They enjoyed every second of it though. Akaashi and Bokuto never regretted a thing.

_ And now you’re working in a bank, the family man, the football fan, and you’re name is Harry. How dull it seems, yet you’re the hero of my dreams. _

“It kinda shocks me how different we are.” Bokuto said as Akaashi stirred the boiling noodles in the pot. Bokuto had begged Akaashi to make spaghetti and although Akaashi had never made it, he figured it couldn’t be that hard.

“How so?”

Bokuto hopped up from the couch and moved to sit on the counter. He swung his dangling feet and thought about is answer for a moment.

“Well, Im like loud and obnoxious. You’re not.” Akaashi gave him a look.

Bokuto seemed to pick up the fact that Akaashi was not pleased with that answer and he quickly started talking again.

“I’m not saying I’m annoying! Believe me, I’ve learned to embrace my personality. I’m just saying, you’re gonna be a manga editor, you’re great with kids, and your name is fucking Keiji!” Bokuto exclaimed.

Akaashi snorted and he turned the heat of the stove down just a bit. “What does my name have anything to do with it?”

“It sounds sophisticated! Like ah yes, Sir Keiji.” Bokuto made his voice at least three octaves deeper and Akaashi laughed a again.

“Whatever you dork. And what about the kid thing, huh?” Akaashi smirked while raising an eyebrow.

Bokuto became flustered immediately. “W-well it’s just- I don’t know like-“ he groaned.

“That’s ok, take your time.” Akaashi teases and Bokuto shot him a glare.

“It’s just you’re so caring and gentle with everyone. And every time we visit your family, the kids all adore you. I’m not like that! I’m a crazy volleyball player who wreaks havoc everywhere I go!” 

Dramatic as always, Akaashi think.

Akaashi turned the heat completely off and put the noodles through a strainer. When he was done he walked over to Bokuto and cupped his face, placing a light kiss on his lips.

“You’ll be great with kids, I’m sure of it.”

“Do ya really want a family with me?”

Akaashi’s heart swells in size and he smiles. “Of course I do.”

_ I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. Walks along the Seine, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain. I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. In the tourist jam, round the Notre Dame. Our last summer walking hand in hand. _

————————————

Akaashi stopped talking and looked up at Bokuto who was now crying. Akaashi instinctively wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his sweater. Bokuto sniffled and he gave him and pained smile. 

“What did you mean by that?” Bokuto asked, tears still flowing.

“By what, Bokuto-san?”

“Our last summer walking hand in hand. What did that mean?”

Akaashi sucked in a breath. It was time to break the news and Akaashi just wanted to lie and make up some bullshit, but he knew he couldn’t. Bokuto had broken up with him last year on December 28th at 11:46 am. It was snowing lightly and the temperature was 22 degrees fahrenheit. 

“We broke up sometime after Christmas.”

Bokuto’s mouth opened a little bit, clearly he had something to say but wasn’t sure what it was. He furrowed his brows together and shook his head, it was like he didn’t want to accept it.

“No, that can’t be right. You broke up with me?” He sounded so hurt and Akaashi hated it.

Akaashi could only shake his head and that’s when Bokuto realized. “I broke up with... you.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“Yeah, you did. You said it was hard doing a long distance relationship and I was stupid enough to let you get away.” Akaashi was the one crying now.

Bokuto shook his head again and took Akaashi’s face in his hands. “I don’t know what past Bokuto was thinking but current me would beat the shit out of him.” That earned a small laugh from Akaashi.

“Can we try again?”

“Yes.” Akaashi said instantly. 

He didn’t care about all the shit they would have to put back together, all the gaps they would have to fill, all that mattered was that Bokuto was his again. The could have more summers, they could go to Paris again and get married, they could have a family. They could do it all again and make up lost time. They could make new memories.

Bokuto and Akaashi would have more summers walking hand in hand.


End file.
